Finding Myself In You
by Luv 2 Write Romance
Summary: Rose didn't know why she insisted on fighting off the inevitable, her growing attraction for Jacob Black. Maybe it was pride or fear or the unwillingness to move on from her life before. JacobOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I know this is a really short chapter, but consider it an introductory chapter.**

October 23

It was time to say goodbye to the city I loved. I was leaving the bright, vibrant, musical, beautiful city of New Orleans. My guardian, also my sister, Ella had gotten a job transfer. Now we're moving to a tiny little Indian reservation called La Push. I was holding the last box from my room. It was full of little trinkets: masks, snow globes, key chains, bead necklaces, and such. Ella honked the horn of the moving van, and I reluctantly left, saying silent goodbyes to my friends, the music, the colors, the parties, Madi Gras, my life, and the love of my life Sean. Call me young and foolish, but we had already planned a trip to Vegas after graduating. We were already eighteen, and I was sure a proposal wasn't far. I already had a promise ring from him. Goodbye

October 25

La Push was worse than I'd anticipated. There was no color anywhere other than the gray and the green from the trees. Even the houses which actually _were_ multi-colored faded into the background. The boldness of the colors had faded and the paint had begun to peel in places. The house we pulled up to was farther out than most places. It was painted gray with a black roof. The garage was a separate fairly large shed. I frowned at the two story house. It was small. I hated Washington and La Push and the sunless sky that had been pouring rain since we entered the state and most of all I hated the house in which I would now have to live.

I went to the second largest bedroom I could find. My sister had already claimed the largest one, the master bedroom, of course. There was one large, curtain less window. I began moving my boxes to my room. My frown wouldn't let up.

"Rose, tomorrow I need to return the U-Haul truck and drive my car down here. Can I trust you for a whole four days?" Ella was standing in the doorway of my room, hands on her hips and looking at me with a look that might have intimidated her coworkers but never worked on me, "The Iron Maiden."

"Yeah, Ella, I can handle it."

"I don't want any of your teachers calling me and telling me that you ain't go to school," She said giving me "the look." I wasn't a bad kid, but based on my reaction upon arrival; skipping school would've been my first guess as to what would be on my list of things to do tomorrow. Her look softened.

"You know, you might actually like it here. You're half Native American," she tried to lighten my mood. I was half Native American and half Creole. I couldn't believe my dad came from such a bland place as this. I was half and half true, but I'd always been more connected to the more lively half. No way had I come from this seemingly lifeless, bland, gray, flavorless city. I missed the spice, zing and feeling of New Orleans. I was mentally cursing my sister's boss. I wasn't into voodoo or hoodoo like some of my relatives and ancestors, but for Ella's boss I'd make an exception.

I started unpacking, starting with my multi-colored crystal curtains. When light shone through them, several colors would shine on the other side and paint the room different colors. It added personality to my otherwise plain room.

**Sneak Peek: Rose meets someone she finds she can't resist, and that reason to stay, in her opinion, has got to go. Next chapter: Rose meets Jacob in her first day at La Push's high school. **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting in homeroom listening to principal's voice sounding over the speaker and the incomprehensible chatter of students as they walk by the doorway. Barely any students are in the room with me, but once the bell rings more students begin to flood in. Surprisingly, I'm not nervous. A more accurate word would be aggravated. I was itching for a reason to complain. Just enough to make my sister miserable. I had a bad habit of making other people feel bad whenever I felt bad.

The school was pretty big surprisingly. I didn't expect a small Indian reservation to have such a large school and with thousands of students no less. I felt and knew I stood out. My skin didn't have that slightly reddish-brown tinge to it; my hair wasn't long like the other girls'. It was just an inch past my shoulders and nothing more. My skin was plain chocolate brown, and my hair, not in the least shiny, was tangled half the time if not all the time.

It didn't help me blend in when in a sea of people , all wearing black rain coats might I add, I was the only one in the bright yellow coat. The vibrant color always seemed like a blessing until now, when everyone was looking at me wondering who the heck I was. I merely met them with an icy glare, and they diverted their attention to their feet, a much more pleasant sight than some girl who looks like they're ready to kill you or anything else in her path. Yes, any other day I'd have loved my coat, but now it was a curse. The curse was not only in the coat, but it seemed to emanate from me. My luck went from bad to worse. It was just my luck that, while sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria in a secluded corner, I happen to attract the attention of the boy that seemed to be turning a lot of female heads. I looked at his long legs. It was obvious he was very fit. His biceps were huge and his black shirt stretched across his broad, obviously, muscled chest. His feet were big, signs of clumsiness, but he had a very graceful stride. When he smiled at me, his teeth shone white in contrast to his dark, russet skin. From the moment I looked at him I wanted him, and at the same moment I instantly hated him. Wanting him would be a reason to stay, and I didn't want any reasons other than to leave. I couldn't bring myself to glare at him, so I looked at my tray of food. I was hoping, with a fading hope, he was looking past me at someone else, but that hope was soon crushed as he sat across from me.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" he asked. I wanted to say "Obviously," in a sarcastic tone (Or "Hey! I'm Rose! Do you have a girlfriend?"), but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Yeah, I'm new," I mumbled. He nodded. I looked out of the corner of my eye if anything just to keep from looking at him. Some girls were glaring at me, so I just glared right back and watched their glares soften. I rolled my eyes for good measure, and about half of them turned away.

"Your girlfriends," I said gesturing to all the glaring girls in the cafeteria, "Want you to stop talking to me." Frankly, I wanted him to stop too. Unfortunately, he was one of those annoyingly persistent guys who doesn't take a hint even when he knows you want him to go away.

"I'm Jake," he said trying to get me to ignore everyone else.

"Rose," I said looking him in the eye and mentally cursing out my heart for skipping a beat. I looked down and hoped he would notice my annoyance tolerance was already at its peak.

"You don't look like you want to be here," he said taking in my sour expression.

"You think," I said sarcastically, glaring at him. He looked a little offended but shook it off.

"So where are you from?" he asked. It was all I could do not to punch him and yell at him to go away.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped. He shrugged.

"Just tryin' to be friendly," he replied, looking at me like I was the one with the problem.

"I don't need any friends," I retorted, intensifying my glare. He just frowned.

"Everyone needs at least one friend," he said while rolling his eyes.

"I don't," I said just before the bell rang. I dumped the food on my tray into the garbage.

"Hey," a girl wearing a white shirt, with the word babe written across it with rhinestones, and dark jeans said, trotting to catch up with me as I walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. I stopped abruptly, and she nearly ran into the back of me. She looked me up and down, and her face wrinkled up in confusion.

"What?" I asked impatiently. She immediately met my gaze.

"So, Jacob Black was talking to you at lunch… What'd he want?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let me guess. You're one of those girls who's pining after him and becomes increasingly worried whenever he shows the slightest interest in anyone else and sizes up the main competition or in this case the _new_ competition. Don't worry. I'm not in the least, and hopefully Jacob Black took a hint and knows I'm _not,_ interested. A mixture of relief and happiness washed over her face. I rolled my eyes again and walked past her.

"Wait," she called after me, but I didn't stop this time. It's not like it mattered because she caught up with me. "What's your name?"

"Rose, I said, irritated not even beginning to describe my mood.

"I'm Laurel," she said, keeping pace with me as I walked to my next class.

"Like… the flower?" I asked. She nodded.

"I go to school here with my sisters, Clover and Petunia."

"How come you have names like flowers?"

"Our mom loves her garden. She says we're her most beautiful flowers." Typical. I'd heard mothers always told their daughters crap like that. I never knew this praise, growing up raised by my sister. I assumed that her mom was as sugary sweet as a cheesy, wedding cake and the scent of the flowers in her garden, maybe even as colorful, but it was hard to wrap my mind around it.

"So what's your next class?"

"English," I said distracted, my mind wandering around to the people I've become, more or less, acquainted with. One in particular.

**Sneak Peek: Jake tries to break through Rose's hard outer exterior, and Rose meets her future competition. Next chapter: A set date for a date.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday, October 27

"For someone who comes from a place with no color, you're unusually lively," I said to a persistent Jacob Black.

"At least you know you fit in. For a human being you're unusually dull," he retorted. I glared at him and he merely smiled.

"What do you expect? There's nothing to do in this state."

"Sure there is. You just need to know where to look. How about I show you around?"

"Are you asking me out Jacob Black?"

"I might be."

"How do I break this gently?" I started pretending to think it over. "No. I'm not looking to make a relationship here."

"How is that putting it gently?"

"I could've said, 'Hell to the no.'"

"Ouch."

"Get over it," I said walking away. He caught up with me easily. "You're not giving up are you?" I sighed and glared at him.

"No, but you are," he said grinning. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insa-AHHH!" Jacob slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down," I struggled against his iron grip.

"Say you'll go out with me," he said, laughter in his voice.

"No! Put me down!" Some kids were beginning to stare, girls glaring, guys laughing. Me? Furious.

"Fine. FINE! Now put me down," I huffed.

"Good," he said, putting me down.

"But it's not a date, this is the only time, and you'll stop asking me out."

"Deal," he said, but I had a feeling he was far from done when it came to asking me out. "I'll take you out afterschool."

"Today?" I looked at him like he was crazy, something that was beginning to be routine every time I was around him.

"No," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Tomorrow."

"What about homework?"

"You've got Saturday and Sunday don't you?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You'll have fun. Trust me," he said and grinned. Trust him. No, because trust builds relationship."

XOXOXO

"So, Jake," a girl I didn't know pulled a seat up between Jake and me at lunch, "What's up?"

"I was just talking to my _date_ about our plans for tomorrow," Jake said, emphasizing the accursed D-word.

"It's not a date," I reminded him. The girl turned and looked me up and down.

"Watcha lookin' at?" I said, irritated and letting my grammar, which my sister forcibly drilled into my head, slip. The girl looked at me, taken aback the she frowned at me.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"A desperate girl who acts like those plastic, phony ,shallow bitches on reality T.V. shows," I snapped, glaring at her. She flinched.

"Harsh much. Don't you think?" she said to Jake, using the she's a total-bitch-so-why-don't-you-just-drop-her-for-me trick.

"Feisty, I'd say," he said, giving an impish grin. I rolled my eyes.

"So you and Jake are going out now?"

"Yep," Jake said smiling widely.

"No," I said glaring at the both of them, "It's not a date. I'm being forced into this. We are not, I repeat _NOT_ , dating."

"You know you love me," he said, batting his eyelashes. I fought a smile. I frowned instead. The girl looked between the two of us, undoubtedly wondering what Jake saw in me. How could someone who seemed to be my complete opposite display such an interest in me.

"Out of curiosity," I started, "What do you even see in me? Since you saw me you've been nothing but nice, and I acted like a bitch. What do you find about me that is, apparently, so awesome you keep coming back no matter how far I push you away?"

"Maybe because I know that there's more to you than just the way you've been acting."

"Suppose there is. What makes you so sure you'll get to see it?" I said folding my arms on the table.

"Call it a hunch," he said, leaning forward a little. I dropped my head to hide my smile. The other girl cleared her throat, and my head snapped up to look at her, my face expressionless. Then I looked bored. I was grateful for her interruption. I didn't want nor did I need to give Jacob any hope that he'd have a chance at me.

**October 28 Friday Afterschool**

What am I doing here? How did I get here? Oh, right. I was forced to spend time with Jake.

"You never told me where you're from when I asked you the other day," Jake said after five minutes of a silent car ride to Port Angeles with 40 minutes to go.

"N'Oleans," I said in my special way.

"What?" he asked his eyes glancing towards me before looking back at the road.

"New Orleans," I annunciated. Jake stiffened slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I thought I saw a deer that looked like it was about to run out into the street," he said. I let it slide although I could tell he was lying through his teeth. His were choked off and forced almost like it really wasn't what he wanted to say.

"how about we go see a movie?" he said, his tone of voice back to its original light care-freeness.

"Sounds fine," I mumbled staring out the window at the blurring scenery.

XOXOXO

The strangest chill ran up my spine followed by a blazing heat as I stared at the boy. I was in a food court at the mall. Jake had to make a quick run to the bathroom, and that's when I noticed a boy so pale it seemed unreal. He had purplish, almost bruise-like circles underneath his eyes which were pitch black. His skin was perfect and smooth and his honey blonde hair fell into his eyes in a cute way. He gave me an impish, mischievous smile as if he were laughing t a dirty joke I'd told or as if we were old friends or he was up to something, and I was more than willing to bet my life that it was the last one. A faint fragrance his my nose like nothing I'd ever smelt before. It was sweet and pleasant, yet at the same time it was sickly and unpleasant. At that moment Jake came back and the boy walked away with a graceful lope that put models to shame. I had no reason to dislike this boy, but I did. There was something inhuman about him that, strangely enough, ticked me off. He felt dangerous.

"You eat like a horse," I commented when Jake tore into what might've been his eleventh or twelfth cheeseburger. I'd lost count. I made a face.

"Big guy, big appetite," he said between bites.

"Yeah, but cheeseburgers?"

"Cheeseburgers are awesome," he protested.

"No, _ham_burgers are awesome, as in, no cheese."

"The cheese is the best part."

"No, it's gross."

"So what's your idea of good food?"

"Cajun style."

"Not sure we got a restaurant like that around here."

"Didn't think you did."

"What? Is it a New Orleans thing?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you think you could introduce me to it?"

"Probably not."

"Why do you insist on being antisocial?" he snapped, looking fed up with my attitude.

"I don't want to make a life here."

"Why? Are you leaving any time soon?"

It took all of my strength not to squirm under his gaze. I dropped my head. There was a .000001% chance of me ever getting the hell out of here. I looked back up at him, glaring actually.

"We're gonna be late for the movie," I muttered, standing up. He ran a hand through his shaggy, dark hair. He stood and walked along side me, giving a sigh of resignation.

XOXOXO

As I got ready for bed, the same sweet, sickly, unpleasant scent hit my nose followed by the same chilling, burning sensation that ran through my spine, like that boy from earlier was watching me. Though I can't see how. In the distance a wolf howled. If I'm lucky maybe it'll eat me.

**Sneak peek: Rose finds out the definition of true fear with her changing body and encounters with things that just seem entirely too unreal.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing my books away, I'd finished my homework later this evening in time for my sister to come through the door, suitcase in hand.

"How are you?" she asked, locking the door.

"Bored."

"Make any friends while I was gone?"

"No."

"Did you try?"

"Hell no." What was this, twenty questions?

"Watch your mouth." I rolled my eyes.

"What is your problem?" Ella snapped. Jake wasn't the only one fed up with my attitude apparently.

"This state. That school. That boy."

"What boy?" Ella asked, going from agitated to interested in 0.2 seconds flat.

"Never mind."

I admit it. Jake had constantly been running through my mind since the day we met. I wanted him, and had it been under different circumstances, I'd have expressed this. But they weren't, so I didn't. To make matters worse, I was sick. I was sure it was nothing. Just short little flashes of heat that left a sick to my stomach feeling once they passed. They seemed to increase every time that sweet scent passed my nose.

"I'm gonna take a walk," I muttered.

"You gon' tell me 'bout dat boy, Rosalind," Ella called as I walked out the door. I flinched. I hated being called Rosalind.

"Fine, _Eleanore_," I called back before closing the door.

I trudge through the woods in the fading light of the sun's last rays, hoping the fresh air would clear my head but to no avail. I froze mid-step, not in fear but in shock.

"Hello," chimed the melodic voice of the beautiful boy from the mall.

"Hi," I said dazedly, brushing a strand of hair from my face. The sweet scent hit my senses but stronger more painful, and unlike all the other times it didn't go away after a few seconds.

"I been watchin' you Rosalind, my little southern voodoo charm," he said, taking a few steps towards me. I didn't back away, my curiosity keeping me rooted to the spot.

"Whadda you mean?" I asked, my forehead wrinkling in frustration, switching from foot to foot.

"You, mutter… in your sleep. Did you know that? I been in your room watchin' you. So who's this Jacob person? I must admit I'm a little jealous."

"You- You're crazy! Get away from me," I turned to walk away from him.

"Don't go my little southern belle," he said in a low voice, "My, my you're beautiful. Anyone ever tell you that you slightly favor your great-great-great-great grandmother Marie Laveau?" I flinched from his icy touch when his fingers grazed my skin.

"Don't touch me," I said putting a hand over the spot he touched. I was burning, figuratively and literally.

"Come now, Rosalind." He started towards me and I walked away. He grabbed my arm and in turn I grabbed his cold, marble wrist. He let go, looking surprised. I slammed him into a tree. He peeled himself from the dent in the tree's trunk. Now, I was scared.

"What are you?" I half whispered. He didn't get the chance to answer. A large russet wolf emerged from the shadows, growling and looking ready to pounce. The boy chuckled, pecked me on the cheek, and ran away with inhuman speed and agility, the wolf chasing after him. Absent mindedly, I wiped the place the boy kissed me. I ran back home, looking like I'd seen a ghost.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Ella asked, looking worried when I walked into the living room where she'd been talking to a man in a wheelchair.

"I saw a wolf…. Are you Jacob's dad?" I asked. He smiled at me as if I were an old friend.

"Billy Black," he said outstretching his beg hand for me to shake.

"He looks like you," I said shaking his hand. Jacob came through the door a moment later, and Ella had us run off to my room.

"You look awful," I said bluntly, taking in his appearance. He looked like he'd flung his clothes on in a hurry, not really caring what he looked like.

"We match then," he said rolling his eyes. Whoa. What happened to the persistent Jacob Black who, days ago, wanted to find out what was underneath my cold exterior? I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"So this is your room?" he said looking around. His eyes landed on some pictures on my nightstand. One of me and five other girls, posing and smiling at the camera and another of me and a boy, our arms wrapped around each other, me smiling at the camera and the boy kissing my cheek.

"Who's this?" he said, picking up the picture.

"That's my ex-boyfriend and former fiancé Sean. We didn't want that whole long distance relationship thing, so we broke up shortly before the move," I explained.

"He's not that good looking," Jake said. Jealous much?

"Neither am I, yet you liked me before."

"You're beautiful," he said in a low voice leaning in close and managing to take my breath away.

"Since you haven't tried to ask me out yet, I'm assuming my attitude finally got to you?" I asked once I found my voice, trying to keep myself from pouncing on him.

"I never break a promise, no asking you out, and who said I like you?"

"When you don't like someone, you don't ask them out or call them beautiful… At least I don't anyway."

"True, so let's say, hypothetically speaking, that you like me."

"Then I'd ask you out."

"What is it you'd like about me?"

"Why do you-"

"Just answer the question." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"I don't know… You."

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just you in general."

"That's hardly a straight forward answer."

"Yeah, and?" What did he want from me?

"I hardly think that's fair. Do you think you could clarify a little bit?"

"How is it not fair?"

"Every time you ask me a question, I give you an actual answer."

"I answer you, don't I?"

"Fine. Then answer me this. Why are you so stubborn?" He asked, studying me. I meditated on the question a bit.

"I like to argue," I said, shrugging. It's true. It's my favorite pastime. I've never backed down from a fight and I've always made sure I could back up what I say. He looked at me funny. Oddly enough, I found it cute. Instantly, my mind flashed back to what that strange boy said. About me muttering Jacob's name in my sleep. A deep pressure built in my stomach and pushed up against my chest. I recognized the feeling all too well having felt it several times before. Anger.

"Okay. Why do you always have such a bad attitude?" Jacob asked, trying to chisel away my protective shell. I thought some more.

"I guess because… I want to have one. I've never been angrier in my life. I don't know what else to do… or what else to be… or anything."

"Be you."

"I don't fit n Washington. I was born and bred in and for New Orleans," I confessed.

"So let me help you fit in, but you have to trust me," he said. I hesitated.

"What have you got to lose?" he urged.

"Nothing… anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

I was trying not to look, but it was hard. He was as muscled as I thought he was. Broad shoulders, thick biceps and triceps, and an oh so nice eight pack. You may be wondering why I'm hopelessly trying not to gawk at a shirtless Jake. Well, I'm not sure why he's shirtless to be honest. I guess I'll say it started when _she_ tested my patience. Oh, who is she? Well, she is this total b-word I met today at this last chance gas station in a nice little spot to too far from the beach on the edge of the rez. She goes by the name of Leah.

*Flashback*

"A confident one. Not much to look at, but I suppose the confidence is a step up from Bella," she said to Jake while looking at me. A walk with confidence, always have your head held high, shoulders back, eyes forward. It was our family walk. Every member of my family walks or has walked the walk.

From her stance and first comment, I was sure of one thing. This chick had issues with everyone, even those she didn't know. She was challenging , stubborn, bitter, one of those people who, if they didn't clean up their act, stayed bitter and ended up alone.

"Shut it, Leah," Jake snapped.

"What's your name, chick?" she continued, ignoring Jake's comment.

"Rose," I said not giving her any attitude but not giving a warm greeting either.

She sauntered over to me and towered over me by at least a foot. I looked up into her scrutinizing eyes, un-intimidated by her stare or height.

"Leah," came the gruff voice of a man standing off to the side, "Leave her alone. Besides, it's obvious you intimidation isn't working on her like it does with other girls." Two other boys snickered, and Leah turned to glare at them. The first boy, more lean and slightly taller than the other, looked me up and down then let out a wolf whistle (no pun intended), and the other boy hit him over the back of the head. A light, quiet giggle escaped my lips.

"Those two clowns," Jake gestured to the two, "Are Quil and Embry." Interesting names. "He," Jake pointed to the man, "Is Sam. You met Leah, and – Hey where's Seth, Paul, and Jared?"

"They're inside buying food for the barbecue. Hey, is…" Quil started to ask.

"Rose," I filled in.

"Is Rose coming?" Quil finished, wiggling his eyebrows at me. Jake looked at me expectantly. I gave the tiniest nod.

"Yeah, she's coming," Jake said, grinning.

"Good. Kim, Emily, and Claire will meet us at the beach," Embry concluded.

*Flashback Ends*

"So, you and Jake huh?" Kim asked.

"No. Why does everyone assume that?" I asked, truly perplexed.

"It's the way you look at each other. He looks like he adores you. You look at him the same way, but I see uncertainties. Also Jake says you won't give him a chance," Emily piped up after minutes of silence, quietly watching the boys play football, sitting daintily with Kim, Leah, and me at a picnic table, her hands folded on her lap. I hadn't even been aware that there were times when I looked at him the way she had described. I looked from Emily to Kim to Jake, my heart beating rapidly, my lips curling upward ever so slightly in a timid smile. Jake, hate him, love him, can't ignore him. Goofy, friendly, and all around great guy. Lucky me. He was keeping me rooted to this hell. My attachment to him was immense, but it was something I'd never own up to.

"I don't like him," I lied.

"But you feel so much more for him," Kim replied, sure of herself. I knew she was right. She knew she was right, and everyone at the table knew it too.

"Admit it," Emily urged.

"I don't know what I should feel."

"What do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. I'll admit it. I have feeling for him, but they seem impossible. I don't know."

"Maybe you're in love."

"It feels so much stronger that," I said admitting it more to myself.

"Ya know there's this old legend of finding your soul mate. It's called – "

"Imprinting," I finished, cutting Kim off. She blinked, surprised.

"My dad was a pure blood Quileute. He used to tell my sister legends, and she told them to me. Werewolves and stuff. With my mom, my sister said we descended from the voodoo queen of the South."

"How come your parents tell you?"

"They died," I said easily, not familiar enough with them to feel crushed over their death.

"You must miss them."

"Not really. I never knew them." Then there was that scent again, stronger this time. It was so strange. All at once my senses heightened. For a split second I could hear, smell, and see everything. Shivers ran up and down my spine, arms, and legs. The boys jogged over to us.

"Rosalind! Come to me! Rosalind," yelled a voice. I turned and once again I saw the beautiful boy, glittering in the sunlight, grinning wickedly and suggesting things with his eyes.

"Leave me," I whispered.

"Come to me!" I got up and walked half the distance.

"Rose," Jake said, his voice lined with worry as he came near me.

"Go," I said to Jake and the boy.

"Come," the boy said with finality. And that's when I felt the most painful feeling in my life, and in an instant I was on the ground panicked, scared, and confused. Then I fainted and woke up in my room to see a shirtless Jake at my bedside.


End file.
